Maid of the Uchiha
by Phoenixmoon191
Summary: Naruto, just born, is given to the Uchiha to live as there Daughter. Well, just like everything in life, things dont go as planned. Now she is stuck as there maid while the Uchiha try to figure out how to fix the problem that there own clan has created while trying to stay off the Hokage's Shit list more than they already are. FemNaruXItachi
1. Chapter 1

**I had this one in my stock of hundreds of random stories and i have two chapters. Dont know why i didn't go along and continue this. Seemed interesting and i want to see how it goes.**

**Maid of the Uchiha**

**Chapter 1**

Fugaku was sitting in his office with a slight smile on his face with the development that just happened today, hours ago. Everything seemed to be going in his favor today and he was extremely happy with how the day was going. The village was showing immense trust in his clan which was surprising and his wife was utterly happy with what has happened so it was a win-win in his book.

Today was the day that the Hokage brought a blonde haired baby girl to the village council meeting. He already knew about the child as it was the daughter of her wife's best friend. The Hokage finally revealed what had happened that night in his prospective.

People instantly blamed the Uchiha as Mikoto, his wife, had knowledge that Kushina was a Jinchuuriki. As Mikoto was good friends and an Uchiha, she was given knowledge so that if anything happened. While Mikoto never used it, she had the Mangekyo for when her father passed away in front of her. Her Mangekyo had suppressing powers over the Kyubi's energy and couldn't control it in the sense of what Madara had been able to do.

The Hokage however felt differently and knew that Mikoto was Kushina's first and one of Mikoto's only friends outside of the clan. So he did something to placate everyone as well as allow them to show that the village could place trust in them.

Fugaku and the Uchiha were given the duty to watch over and raise the Jinchuuriki. Fugaku was never upset or turned off by what the Nidaime Hokage did to his family. Everyone in the village knew of the man's distain toward the Uchiha Clan. Everything he did was to insure that the village was safe as he felt the Uchiha were just a clan of traitors after what Madara did.

He was fine with how it was. The Village loved the Uchiha clan and while the Higher ups viewed them the same way as the Nidaime did, he wasn't going to fault them. There would always be a chance to gain a better standing if they showed they could be trusted outside of a select few of their clan.

Watching over the Jinchuuriki and raising the little girl would show that they could be trusted. The Uchiha had the ability to control the Kyubi though no one since Madara could do it. Showing that they could raise the child to be an outstanding and loyal person to the village would show that they were to be trusted. If they turned the child into a weapon only loyal to them, they would just prove the village right in their assumption.

If what had happened today did not come to be, he would of most likely started to agree with the older members. That they would never get the villages trust and that the only way to change it, was to make it so that the Senju side of this was no longer in power. He didn't want to have to go to war again and this time with his home but he would if it meant to protect his family. He wanted to create a future for his two… now three children where they didn't have to go through the hatred the people had for them in the village from what happened so long ago in the past.

He didn't want to have his wife, children and family choose between their family and their friends that they had in the village. The elders of the clan that had lived around the time of Madara and Hashirama were just making things worse. They kept bringing up things that created a stir and brought doubt to people about the village. All that did was create a gap in their minds of who to trust more when that shouldn't even happen anymore.

Now they had a way out from the impending conflict and hatred. He was happy with the turn of events and was going to take full advantage of it to protect his clan and family. More over, he was happy that his wife got what she wished when she found out that Kushina had passed away.

His wife, when he heard about Kushina cried and wanted to know about what happened to her child. Of course, no one was privy to that information yet as it was just revealed today. When Fugaku came home with the child and told his wife what happened in the meeting, she was utterly ecstatic about everything.

He would of thought on this more if it wasn't for his wife that burst through the door in what seemed to be a panic. This made him feel really, really worried for some reason like something that would create quite a stir. Something that he knew he was going to have a headache.

"Fugaku, Itachi and Nagi have disappeared. It seemed that they were kidnapped." Mikoto stated making Fugaku's eyes widen. Suddenly, a great amount of chakra flooded the air and Fugaku's forearm started to burn slightly. He looked at it and noticed a seal starting to form as well as on Mikoto's arm. Fugaku instantly knew what it was and was instantly infuriated.

"Why those old fucking bastards!" Fugaku growled out taking Mikoto by surprise at how angry he was. Mikoto looked at her forearm as well and her eyes went wide, knowing what it was by being the Heiress before she married Fugaku. "Mikoto, go get the Hokage and tell him to bring Anbu here immediately. Tell him he has people that will need to be arrested for treason."

Mikoto's eyes widened even further at this. She knew instantly what he was thinking and it was against a lot of clan law. If their clan members did something to the clan, they were brought to justice by the clan. Since Nagi was apart of the clan now, it should fall to them to punish them. She nodded though as it was a good idea to get the Hokage as well as Anbu to help. She disappeared in a poof of smoke before he headed out.

Those fucking bastards were destroying the one chance the Uchiha had to solidify themselves fully into the village. He had enough of them going behind his back and doing things that he had to deal with. This wasn't suppose to happen in the first place.

He got to where the energy was coming from with his Sharingan active. He was pissed at what could happen to his family because of what these idiots were doing. While he might have always put the clan first over the village, he wasn't stupid about what Sarutobi might do because of this. When the Hokage appeared here, he would have to play the situation carefully not to have his whole clan wiped off the face of the earth or end up in jail with their eyes removed.

As soon as he opened the door, he instantly saw everything and he was appalled that his own clan was doing this. There in the middle of a giant seal was Nagi, not even a week old, looking like she was four or five years old. The seal in itself which was a forced labor seal which basically made her a slave was infuriating enough but to age her was beyond anything he could sustain.

Add into the fact that his son Itachi, the one who was looking over her as Sasuke slept, was knocked unconscious in the corner tied up. Itachi was strong for his age but he was no where near the level of the scared men in the room who happened to be some of the strongest in the clan as of right now.

"Fu…. Fugaku-sama…. This isn't what it looks…" The man started to say as he could tell how pissed he was. Fugaku just glared at the man before putting a Kunai through the man's forehead effectively killing him. He had no patience for any of them anymore.

"You no good, slimy bastards. This was the one chance our clan had to resolve everything peaceful and you destroyed that. We'll be lucky if the Hokage doesn't just outright destroy our clan. DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?" Fugaku yelled out in anger and frustration at these trash.

"Fugaku, you have to realize this is the best chance the Uchiha have to seize true power in Konoha. By making the Jinchuuriki loyal to us with no free will, we wont have to bow to the Senju any longer." An old man stepped forward as he was one of the elders and Fugaku usually listened to him. Big mistake on his part.

"The Senju? Have you all gone Senile? The Senju are basically gone with the times. The only member of the Clan still around and remotely strong in the Ninja ways is Tsunade. Most of the clan is gone due to the Kyubi attack. Times are changing and no longer the time when there was hostility in this village." Fugaku stated with hatred just dripping from his voice.

"Fugaku is right." Now everyone in the room stilled and were now shaking in fear. The Hokage walked in from behind Fugaku wearing his battle armor and twenty to thirty Anbu appeared at the ready. "I gave the Uchiha my trust and the first thing you do to undermined my faith and Fugaku's Faith in this endeavor and you throw it into our faces. This is immoral and was made forbidden long before the village was even created."

"Hokage-sama, please arrest these men and women for treason against the village. They have been doing more than just this as they have been putting seeds of doubt towards the village into the younger generation. I want the village to take care of their punishment and do with them as you see fit." Fugaku stated to which all of the people that were apart of the crime in front of them paled.

They could all get away with a less sever punishment if Fugaku was doing it, not likely with how pissed he was but they didn't know that, but with the Hokage and village persecuting them, they would be lucky to live. The Hokage blinked at this with a slight amount of shock.

"Fugaku, are you sure? This will set a precedent for the village to interfere with clan affairs." The Hokage stated with a serious tone as he knew of the repercussions of what was going to happen. He didn't like the situation but he could only oversee the punishment.

"I do not care. As members of Konoha we are suppose to abide by the laws that both my clan and the Senju set up. We are suppose to carry the justice of the village as the police force and yet these trash… It hasn't even been a day and this lot betrayed everything the Uchiha and the village stands for." Fugaku stated with a sneer and the Sandaime nodded with a smile.

With a wave of his hands, the Anbu had them caught immediately and they got Chakra restraints on them before they could even turn there Sharingan's on. "Wait, if you take us away then she will die from not having the ritual finished." One person tried to get away by saying that and Fugaku sneered at him.

"I will finish this and hopefully make sure she turns out relatively normal after what you bastards did to her." Fugaku stated as they men and women were dragged away kicking and screaming. Fugaku walked up to the seal and while he wasn't a seal master or an expert, he was given knowledge on what this thing did so if someone used it, he could recognized the signs so he could punish the people that used it.

"Fugaku, can you stop this and reverse this? I might be an expert in sealing but this is something I have no knowledge about." The Hokage asked with worry in his voice. Fugaku put his hand on the seal to see what the old crones did and to see how much damage was done.

"The seal has imbedded itself already. I can change around something's so she can be normal in a sense. They were trying to force her to become a mindless tool. I can make it so she thinks she works for the Uchiha as a maid that's being paid. She will have her free will back but the command seal is still there. If me or Mikoto command something while channeling our thoughts through the seal we have, she will have no choice but to listen." Fugaku stated with annoyance while the Hokage looked confused.

"How did they get fresh blood from the two of you for something like this though?" Sarutobi asked seeing that to get the command seal, they needed the person's blood to do this. Fugaku looked confused himself but he could wager a guess as to it.

"I don't think it was either of our blood but whose blood was given to the seal first. Look, Itachi has the seal as well." Fugaku stated as he noticed the mark on his son. The Hokage blinked at this before his own thoughts came from this conclusion.

"Is that even possible? It's true the DNA of a child is made from their parents but still. If that's true on what happened, this is a high class blood seal to attach it to the persons immediate DNA family." Sarutobi was baffled that someone could make a seal like that.

"I hope no one else but us three have the seal. While I trust Sasuke to grow into a great and honorable person, I do not know his personality yet. If he has it, I can only hope and trust in him." Fugaku stated as he really was proud of Sasuke even if he was still a baby. He was his son after all but he still has not idea what the future holds.

"I don't believe he will. This feels like a blood seal that goes to the current blood holder and the living relatives of that person's line. While Sasuke has similar blood and DNA, its not to a brother or sibling but to the parents and grandparents and so on. At least that is my theory." The Hokage stated to which Fugaku nodded, though it was a shot in the dark as neither of them understood shit about this sealing ritual. They doubted they were even right about any of what they just said to each other. They were just throwing out what was plausibly happening.

"I'm almost done. I've gotten rid of everything that made her a complete puppet to the clan and the knowledge dump they gave to her. I've erased everything that a four year old shouldn't know. At least even with the imprint of servitude already locked, I changed it so she thinks that she will be working for money as our maid. Until we can get the seals off her for servitude towards the bearers of the seal, she will not really have an idea of what she truly wants to do in her life." Fugaku said solemnly.

"I'll have my student Jiraiya return. He is her godfather and once he hears this he will return in an instant. He will help in anyway he can to get that seal off her." Sarutobi stated to which Fugaku nodded in agreement. He knew of Jiraiya's ability in seals and he was the only one that they trusted that knew how to fix this since Minato died.

Fugaku nodded once more as the seal stopped glowing and then disappeared, showing that it was done. Fugaku growled at himself for even having to be apart of this and wished he could of gotten rid of it as soon as he saw it. Fugaku walked over to the girl and picked her up, wrapping her in the Hokage Robes that Hiruzen handed him. This had turned his good day into the worst day of his life and he could just hope that it didn't get any worse than it already was.


	2. Chapter 2

**If anyone has any ideas on where i could go next with this, i could use them. I just need a starting setting. I can get the rest of the chapter myself but i need a good start for chapter 3 or at least a location.**

**Maid of the Uchiha**

**Chapter 2**

It has been twelve years since that accident happened in the Uchiha Clan. It had caused quite a stir amongst the people and it gave people doubts in them again. The recognition that they had gained dropped slightly and the higher ups saw it as them still not being trustworthy.

However with the turning over of the people that had caused the accident, they had kept themselves from losing all face. It showed that they were willing to compromise and showed that they were willing to put aside their pride. That they were willing to allow the village to treat them like they were apart of the village instead of a single entity like most clans in the village were.

That if the people of their clan did something major to their own members that the village could intervene and prosecute the people involved with the crime. This was unheard of as the villages had set up clan laws so that something like that wouldn't happen. They had there family secrets that the village didn't need to know.

It had put other clan's on the spot as soon as it happened. The Hyuga were the best example because of the slavery seal that all the branch members had. While the sealing the bloodline limit part was important, the outright slavery was another thing entirely. They were put on the spot and it opened a whole lot of problems between the village and the clans. It still hadn't been resolved really as the older generation of the clans were outright against it.

The branch family was all for getting rid of the slavery seal but they wouldn't voice it for fear of death. It also caused internal problems within the clan as the Branch Family were trying to get one of the Main family to kill one of them so that the village would investigate. Especially if one was a ninja of the village.

It was easy to tell what the cause of death would be because if someone used the seal, it caused massive trauma to the brain. It was easily deduced that someone from the main branch had killed them. It was a sacrifice a lot of the branch family were willing to take to have the village come in, in hopes that the Hokage could get rid of the unjust seal and save there family members from the pain. The main branch knew this so they couldn't really do anything to stop it.

All and all, it allowed the village to come into the clan if something against the villages laws happened. The village would investigate before but the punishment was always dealt by the clan as long as it wasn't treason. The village do much more now when dealing with clans than they could do before but they still needed a reason to interfere and get involved with the problem.

Over the twelve years the Uchiha clan though has been getting back to where they were before in terms of popularity as Nagi had turned out rather normal which was important. Jiraiya came and looked over all the information about this strange slavery seal. He couldn't tell how to fix it at first. Hell, he didn't even fix it.

Also, they at least found a reason why it was only Fugaku, Mikoto and Itachi that got the command seal. It was because Fugaku stopped it from going any further and it seemed to seek the holder of the bloodline by chakra and Sasuke was just born so his chakra was miniscule. It didn't have time to pinpoint him. It also didn't have time to go to cousins or aunts or uncles because of this as well. Fugaku had acted to fast for it to actually finish the search process.

Nagi was relatively normal in the sense of a normal teenager. She was happy, had her own dreams and hobbies but serving their family always came first. It was just how it went since she got the seal. That had changed a year ago when something happened between Itachi and her.

No one really knows the start of it but Itachi got somewhat angry and said, no ordered, that she no longer had to serve his family. Something happened and the seal broke, basically giving her freedom but since it was a slavery seal, her mind basically went into reboot.

It basically reset everything so that no parts of the slavery bond was there. All her memories were intact but her _need_ to serve them was completely gone. To Itachi's family and her friends, they were extremely happy by this but it was difficult for her to cope with it.

She had spent her whole life serving them as their maid and she was extremely confused. When they wouldn't give her something to do, she basically went through a withdrawal. It had gotten to the point when they realized what was going on when Nagi asked, no begged, for them to let her serve them still.

They realized what was happening as earlier that week before she broke down, she was going mental trying to do her chores, looking crazed while doing it. They had agreed but they said that they were going to help her so that she didn't have to feel obligated to serve them. That they wanted her to feel like she was family, do what she wanted to do and that they wanted her to act like it.

They didn't want her to stay in the house all day or just basically be their maid. They wanted her to just be a teenager and spend her day doing what she wanted to do. Over the last year, they had gotten her to at least ask for a day off every now and then when she wanted to do something. They realized that it was basically Stockholm syndrome and that it would take a lot of time for her to rebuild her life how she wanted it.

She had taken up martial arts as a hobby now rather than before as using it as a way to better serve her family. She had taken it up as a way to protect her masters from harm but now she used her spare time to have fun practicing and improving herself. It was still so she could protect the people she cared about but now it felt like she wanted to do it more than before where it felt like an obligation to.

It was actually rather close to her seventeenth birthday as they really couldn't call her twelve even if it was her chronologically correct age as biologically she was sixteen. Her body had aged four years in time so they viewed her as such because as soon as she woke up, she could walk and talk at the same level.

Either way, she is walking down a hallway. Her long blonde hair is up in two pigtails held together by a pink bow. She has a cloth maid tiara on her head and is wearing a modern white and purple maid outfit. The purple part went over the white under dress and showed the white dress from the chest area up but the purple covered the arms, back and below her rather large chest. She is wearing purple stockings and white indoor shoes.

She walked into a room where a twelve year old boy laid sleeping. His hair was rather messy even though it still had its duck butt style. She stared at him for a second as he was rather cute compared to when the brat was awake. While she would never say it aloud, she really didn't like this runt compared to the other family members.

This boy was Uchiha Sasuke and he was a rather arrogant little bastard. Ever since she had her little breakdown, the boy has been annoyed by her and talks like she was his personal servant as well as talked down to her because of her 'Status.' She never has to say anything because usually Sasuke's parents were in the room.

He was so much more cuter when he was younger, always following her around and calling her Nee-san. She could take a guess that without her 'bonds' the seal gave her, he felt like she was going to leave. She had been one of the main people to care and raise him so he felt threatened by the lack of something holding her to the family. She had tried to tell him otherwise but he felt like she was going to disappear on him because she didn't really have any reason to stay there.

She nor anyone else could persuade him and every time he said something that his parents didn't like, she told them to ignore it. That he will come around eventually and that they shouldn't let it get to them. It still hurt but she would just let it be for now.

She walked over to him and gave him a slight nudge. "Wakasama…." She said quietly and she had grown to hate calling the brat that. She had found out that she didn't like calling people with respect when all they did was talk down to you like Sasuke had grown accustom to doing as of late. However, she was the bigger person as well as the more mature one so she wouldn't let it show. "Its time to wake up."

"Five more minutes woman." Sasuke said with distain and with a growl before rolling over. Nagi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at this. Woman, woman, woman was all she got anymore. At least be polite enough to call her by her name. The bastard.

"Now, now Wakasama. Its time to start the day and you have to get ready for your team assignments." Nagi stated with a curt, respectful tone but all she got was a grunt of annoyance that was basically a response she got accustom to go away. "I'm sorry for the rudeness I'm about to commit Wakasama." She said with a slightly uncaring tone before grabbing the sheets and yanking them.

Sasuke who had a rather good grip on his sheets was pulled with them and he freaked out at the sudden movement. He hit the wood floor hard and groaned before sitting up fast to glare at her. "What the hell woman? I was trying to sleep. Do you not understand an order when you hear one?" Sasuke yelled out in annoyance but all she did was smile kindly right back at him.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness in waking you Wakasama but Mikoto-sama asked me to wake you before helping her with breakfast." Nagi stated with her polite and respectful tone as bowed slightly to show her apology. Sasuke just scuffed at this before standing up.

"Whatever, dress me before you leave wench." Sasuke stated standing up fully and seemed to wait. Nagi blinked at this before giving him a bland look. Sasuke seemed to just get more and more impatient. "Well, hurry it up. I don't have all day."

Nagi just sighed at this as it was starting to get annoying. "I'm sorry Wakasama but Mikoto-sama asked for me to return immediately. Please, excuse me." Nagi stated with a bow before walking straight out of the room and headed towards the kitchen leaving an infuriated Sasuke behind.

She walked into the kitchen and was greeted by a smiling Mikoto. Nagi felt all of her anger for Sasuke leave as it was better to ignore the ass than have your patience run out. "Ah, Nagi-chan. Is Sasuke-chan up?" Mikoto stated with a cheerful tone and Nagi just smiled right back to her.

"He is his usual self this morning, Mikoto-sama." Nagi stated with her respectful tone but there was more happiness when speaking to Mikoto than when she spoke to Sasuke. Mikoto on the other hand just deflated as soon as she heard this.

"What did he ask you to do this time?" Mikoto stated as she knew her youngest asked her to do something stupid again… well more liked ordered. What had happened to Sasuke that made him change like that? He was so nice to her when they were younger.

"Nothing major this time, Mikoto-sama. Just to dress him like I used to when he was younger." Nagi stated with a sigh as she got to work on breakfast. Mikoto on the hand just sighed. The boy was still a child. He could grow out of it in time. At least she hoped he would.

"Gomen, Nagi-chan and I thought that I told you to stop it with the sama stuff. Call me Kaa-san. Don't make me order you to call me that." Mikoto said with a pout on her face as she pointed her ladle that she was using at Nagi with a threatening posture. Nagi sweat dropped at this.

"Ah… sorry…. Kaa-san." Nagi mumbled as she still felt weird with everything that has been happening in the last year but she ignored it. She has been taking the changes in her life slowly and she was happy that her masters… no family were helping her by not pushing her to fast. Going from her being her Master to mother was a rather fast transition. She had always viewed Mikoto a her motherly figure in the sense but never her actual mother. So it was strange to think and speak of one of her masters like that.

"Aw.. Your so cute." Mikoto said hugging the teen who blushed at that. Mikoto had always been strange to Nagi. Even back when everything on her mind was taking care of everyone, she was strange. She had never been treated like a servant or a maid by her or anyone else in the family well except for Sasuke in the last year. It was confusing but she welcomed it.

"So what are you planning to do today after your chores?" Mikoto asked to which Nagi just blinked before tilting her head to the side. She really didn't know what she was going to do. She usually thought about it after she was done with the work around the house.

Everyone started calling them chores so she could be more comfortable as a family rather than calling it her work. She didn't really understand anything about her circumstances for coming here in the first place. They had tried to talk to her about it but she just didn't seem to get it. She apparently was suppose to become a member of the family but due to some circumstances, she became their maid.

She had always wondered why she was their and why she was suppose to serve them. She questioned if that was her purpose in life before but never really thought on it because it wasn't something she should think about as a person of her station. She had said something similar to them and they told her it was because of those circumstances mental conditioning that she thought like that.

"I do not know. I will think on it when I'm done with my duties though I might just go practice my Martial arts." Nagi stated with a smile and Mikoto sighed. She loved that Nagi was thinking more about other things than her work but she needed to do some other things than just work out and practice even if she enjoyed it.

"Practicing martial arts is all well and good. I'm proud you found something that is a good hobby but I want you to try all different kinds of things to occupy your time off. Why don't you go out with Hana-chan today?" Mikoto stated and Nagi blushed at the praise.

"Hana is working today so I cant." Nagi stated as she continued her work and tried to concentrate on it.

"I can talk to Tsume and see if Hana can take the day off. I'm sure that she would love to hang out with you again." Mikoto stated with a cheerful tone and Nagi looked down.

"I don't want to bother you or Inuzuka-sama. I am fine with just practicing today." Nagi stated with a slight crack in her voice. She didn't want Mikoto or Tsume to go out of their way for her. She was totally fine with what she had right now and Hana needed to work as well, having her own place in her clan district.

"Morning, Kaa-san, Na-chan." Itachi said as he walked into the room wearing his normal attire and looked slightly tired despite his appearance. Itachi might have a cold and neutral look usually but you could tell by his posture and his eyes that he was still waking up.

Nagi turned around and went over to him and bowed slightly. "Goshujin-sama, is there anything I can get you this morning?" Nagi asked with a perky tone compared to just her happy tone. It seemed that Nagi was happy that Itachi was in their presence now.

"Just some coffee, Na-chan." Itachi stated through a yawn and she just said Hai in a sing song type of voice before going to get what he wanted. Nagi had always called Itachi Goshujin-sama as he was the one that gave the blood imprint into the seal while his parents were the secondary masters to her. "Hey Na-chan, what did you do to my brother? He's kind of throwing a temper tantrum up in his room as I was walking by and your name was in every sentence."

"I didn't do anything Goshujin-sama." Nagi said in a kind happy tone with a smile on her face. With her whisker like marks, she gave that fox like smile and both Mikoto and Itachi could swear they saw her have both the ears and tail of a fox. They both knew that Nagi took to subtly pranking the youngest in the family without him knowing it ever since his change in attitude.

Nagi placed the cup of coffee down before skipping back to her work for breakfast. Mikoto blinked at the two as they had a rather strange relationship for some reason. Mikoto then smirked as an idea popped into her head. "I know what you can do today Nagi-chan. Why don't you and Itachi go out on a date?" Mikoto said with a rather cheerful and serious tone.

Fugaku walked in a second later and blinked at what he saw in front of him. Itachi was coughing as it seemed that he did a spit take if the coffee on the table was anything to go by and Nagi was cleaning it while she was as bright as a tomato. He looked to his wife and saw her giggling while making food. He decided that he didn't want to know and went to sit down at his seat.


	3. Chapter 3

**To all that read this, this might not be the best chapter but i needed something to get the ball moving. I hope this is fine and all but i was stuck after last chapter. Either way, i'm putting it out there and it should get better in the next chapters.**

**Maid of the Uchiha**

**Chapter 3**

Nagi and Mikoto are walking down the street with both of them are rather cheerful as the two of them seem to be talking to each other as they go. Nagi is wearing her normal maid clothes and the same is with Mikoto. The two of them seemed to be carrying some bags with different foods and supplies in them.

"I still say you should go on a date with Itachi. You both think highly of each other and the two of you are always cute around each other." Mikoto stated with a cheerful tone as this seemed to always come about in the last couple of months it has been since she first brought it up. Nagi almost fully tripped and fell on her face by the random question. "Than you two could eventually get married and you can truly become my daughter."

"Mikoto-sama… please." Nagi crocked out as she heard the mother of her master giggle cutely as she seemed to like the idea. It was extremely embarrassing considering so many people around her were giggling also as they seemed to have over heard everything. They were on the main market street in Konoha.

Mikoto was never going to stop, Nagi just knew it. Mikoto has always been this way with things that embarrassed her. It was more for the fact that she would get 'cute' if what Mikoto said about why she does it is anything to say about it. It didn't mean that Nagi didn't hated it.

"Look at them… that monster is acting like their dog again." A whisper came from somewhere which got a rather dark reaction from Mikoto. Her Sharingan instantly turned on and she seemed to be longing around as if tracking anyone that seemed to even breath a word.

"Suits it better. Being on a leash. I just hope they tighten it more and lock it away. Hell, putting it down would be better." Another whisper came to which Mikoto seemed to at least have a general area in which the voices were coming from.

"Do not mind it Mikoto-sama. I don't pay attention to them." Nagi stated as she continued on her way with Mikoto glaring in the direction the voices were coming from which caused the whole area to flinch and step away from them by one step.

"You shouldn't have to listen to them at all. They don't deserve any of your forgiveness. You saved them by taking on that curse and they treat you like this." Mikoto said with annoyance in her voice as her Sharingan disappeared from her eyes and went back to normal.

"Like I said, I do not pay attention them. They have lost many things to what I hold so they have a right to be angry. They cant do anything to it so they force there hatred on me. I don't let it bother me." Nagi stated with a smile as Mikoto just stared at her.

She ever let it bother her because she didn't think anything of it. Always on her mind was to please her masters and nothing else. Even if the abuse she had received by the people of Konoha, she didn't think of it as that. She just dealt with it and left it as nothing as people she didn't care about. Why did she have to care about them when they weren't her masters?

It also came down to the seal as well. She never thought herself above or on the same level as everyone else. While she knew that she wasn't a slave or anything, she was always serving them so she viewed herself as below a lot of people. That her station in life was at a lower level even if it was a good life outside of doing her work.

That didn't mean that it was a bad thing. She always looked at someone as they were and not by there station. She never cared about who they were nor what they did. She just went on with little care as she only served her master who was Itachi. The only opinion she really cared about was his. Granted she always fell back on her servitude like mind set should she know someone is on a higher social level like the Hokage or the Daimyo.

She loved her life really. She had a purpose and a happy environment. The people she lived her life with made her happy and while she might not like the way Sasuke acted now, everyone she knew was like family. Even if she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud.

"Well, well, well…. What do we have here? If it isn't the gorgeous matriarch of the Uchiha." A man with a Jonin vest said with a husky tone, the light red tinge on his cheeks showed that he was rather drunk. Neither of the woman that were in front of him could believe that this guy was drunk this early in the morning.

"Hello Tatsuya-san. I see that your drunk again." Mikoto stated with a sigh in her voice as she just stayed calm on the outside. She was rather annoyed on the inside as she just wanted to get this over with. Nagi just stayed on the side waiting to get a signal to leave… or get rid of Tatsuya. She had heard some things about him.

"I'm not drunk… I just had a couple of drinks. Come on. Why don't you come home with me? We could have a rather fun time." Tatsuya stated with a hick to his voice as he leaned forward towards her. Nagi's eyes narrowed though a man stepped in front of her to which she stared at him with a dark glare.

"I've told you I am married Tatsuya-san and I don't like you. I have told you that since we were kids. I'm also sure that your girlfriend wouldn't like you cheating on her." Mikoto stated with a calm tone and hoped that this would be enough to get him to go away. She doubted it but she could only hope.

"Oh please, I beat I could do a much better job than that hack Fugaku. Come on, leave that bum and come be with a true man." Tatsuya stated as he started to get close to Mikoto who opened her eyes that were closed and the Sharingan flared in her eyes for a second time. It was obvious that she didn't want to be touched but he

As soon as Tatsuya touched her face, he was suddenly lifted into the air by the neck. The man that was in front of Nagi fell to the ground showing that she was gone and was indeed the one holding Tatsuya up in the air. Tatsuya looked down at her and she wasn't even looking up at him.

"So…. The Uchiha Dog is here as well. Get out of my way, bitch. Go running back to lick the heels of that brat." Tatsuya stated with a lack of breath and as soon as he finished, immense Chakra slammed down onto the whole street and Nagi slowly looked up.

"Leave. I will not allow you to touch Mikoto-sama or make fun of my master." Nagi said with a dark serious tone as her bangs shadowed her face making her even more deadly looking even in the maid outfit. The man just seemed to laugh at this like anything she did wouldn't even hurt him.

"Like some mutt would be able to touch me. I'm a Jonin and a former Hokage candidate." He said most likely bluffing at the last part. He was also drunk and Nagi just stared on him even though he was sweating. The amount of Chakra she was putting out was putting a lot of people near them to their knee's.

"I see. Then I can be a little rough if you're a former Hokage candidate." Nagi stated as the Chakra lifted but she reeled back her arm before smashing him in the stomach. Tatsuya went flying slamming into the street a good foot ball field away. Nagi was lucky it was a very straight street.

Nagi blinked as she looked at her arm to see a smiling Mikoto. "Well that was close. While I don't know the full idea of your Taijutsu, that much Chakra in your arm is not good to use even against a drunk Nagi-chan." Mikoto stated with a slight laugh to which Nagi just nodded her head in acceptance. At least she wasn't mad or anything on that level.

"Seems like you cleaned up that mess. He gives us Jonin a bad name." A feminine voice but more tomboyish than anything came from behind them. They turned to see a dark haired female in rather visually appeasing clothes behind them using one hand to block out the sun while admiring Nagi's work on the matter.

"Ah Anko, how are you doing today? I hope you haven't had any problems with anybody today." Mikoto stated with a slight bow and smile on her face. While she didn't like the extreme force that Nagi used, she dealt with him and she didn't have to.

"Ah I'm doing fine. Nice to see that drunk Tatsuya get smacked around. People tend to stay away from me now since I can scare the shit out of them when I want." Anko stated with a smirk as she seemed to pull a Dango out of no where and started to eat it.

"So what can we do for you today Anko-chan? I doubt that you're here just to exchange pleasantries." Mikoto said as she had an idea as to what Anko was here. It was nice to see her and all since the Police Force had helped her out on occasion and she did work with Itachi sometimes.

"I'm here for Inu-chan there. The old fart wants to see her about something." Anko stated with a chipper tone while Nagi just ignored the dog comment. Even if she said anything, Anko wouldn't stop and she got it more after she started hanging out with Hana despite the slur that the Inuzuka hated being said towards her.

The loved being referred to in conjecture to there dogs but being called a dog by others in a specific way just set them off. Actually being called a dog meant they were considered pets and animals that served someone. They respected dogs and everything so actually calling someone a dog with a specific tone was a rather big no in there book.

The Inuzuka used specific words associated with dogs and other animals like pup, bitch, pack, alpha and other terms but being called a dog outright was a no, no. Anko didn't care and she didn't mean it in a bad way. To her it was just a nickname and she thought it was funny.

"Mikoto-sama?" Nagi asked with a tilt of her head as she seemed to be asking for permission. Normally she would ask Itachi to be excused from her duties but he was out on a mission so it fell on one of her former sub masters. She didn't have to anymore but she felt it was proper to ask for her leave since she was helping her. That and she was just so used to it by now that it was second nature.

"Go ahead and see what Hokage-sama wants of you. Anko-chan can help me getting the groceries back home." Mikoto said with a smile while Anko just made a huh sound. Nagi nodded before handing Anko the bags which she made another confused sound.

"Thank you for helping Anko-sama. Please make sure Mikoto-sama get back home safely." Nagi stated before walking off. She could feel Anko looking at her and at the bags she was holding before groaning loudly at being brought into this. She had things to do.

It didn't take Nagi that long to get to the Hokage Tower from where they were on market street. Nagi wondered why the Hokage would call her when Itachi was out on a mission. It was usually the opposite and while she might have helped the Hokage out in the past, she really wasn't considered a ninja under his command.

She was labeled as Dog of the Uchiha for a couple of reasons. She had gone to protect Itachi while he was out on missions before that weren't Anbu and was commanded by him on a couple of occasion to do things for him. Hell she protected the Uchiha when someone came to kidnap Sasuke or assassinate Fugaku and Mikoto.

"Come in." A voice from behind a door said as she knocked on it. Nagi walked in and saw a rather old white haired man sitting behind a desk. Nagi bowed politely and respectfully to the man before standing there waiting for him to speak. "Ah Nagi-chan. I'm glad you could come on such short notice. I know your very busy."

"It is fine Hokage-sama. Mikoto-sama said that it was alright for me to come here and see what you need. Is there something I could help you with?" Nagi asked with a slight tilt of her head. She still wondered why she was called here as she was rarely ever called upon by the Hokage.

"Do you know about the Mission I sent Sasuke's team on?" The Hokage said with seriousness and a pit formed in her stomach as worry took over. By the way that was phrased it seemed like she wasn't going to like what the Hokage was going to tell her.

"Yes, Wakasama and his team were sent to wave to guard the old bridge builder. Are they… ok?" Nagi asked with a stress on the ok at the end as worry was definitely in her voice. While Sasuke had been a rather big brat in the last year, she still viewed him as a little brother. At least she thought she did.

"They are quite fine I assure you. They have just run into a snag or two. Kakashi has been doing his job." The Hokage stated to relieve some of the worry off of her shoulders. By her slight relaxation of her posture, it seemed that what he said had helped.

"Than what do you need me for?" Nagi asked rather bluntly because if Kakashi is doing his job, then why was she being briefed on something like this. She had some things to do and she trusted Kakashi… slightly. He just had some rather bad habits.

"Do you know of the Demon Brothers of the Mist?" The Hokage asked to which she stared at him for a second. What was the point in the questions? Couldn't he just tell her why she was here and let her get back to her business which was much more important to her?

"They work with Zabuza, Demon of the Bloody mist. They have been taking odd jobs here and there if I remember right though they haven't been seen in the last couple of months." Nagi responded as she should as while she just wanted to go back to work, she didn't want to get on the Hokage's bad side and there be an issue between the village and her masters.

"Well, Team Seven has ran into the Demon Brothers while on route to wave and its only a matter of time before they run into Zabuza." The Hokage stated which made warning bells go off in her head and that pit in her stomach to return as there was no way Sasuke could fight someone on his level. She wonder if she would be able to fight him with her current level of strength.

"This is why I called you here. Most of our high level ninja are on missions and the ones we have here are currently doing jobs. I would have Anko go and help but after her break she is interrogating a high value target." The Sandaime stated to which she looked at all her options and where she stood on this. It wasn't that much of a decision.

"Considering your track record of doing things anyway when you find out, going on Jonin level missions with Itachi despite orders not to." The Sandaime started to which Nagi blushed slightly at this. It wasn't her fault she was worried Itachi would over do something and get hurt. Her duty was to ensure his safety and that was all that mattered. "This is where you come in."

"You are currently strong enough and capable enough to ensure there safety. You might not be under my command but I do know that you have standing orders from Itachi to watch over his brother. Will you be able to work on this mission despite not being a part of the military?" The Hokage stated as while he didn't like it, she was probably the fastest person in the village to help the team out even if he was exploiting her orders from Itachi. It sadly, came with her status as a Jinchuuriki to be a tool for the village despite how he viewed her.

"Hai, I do not mind Hokage-sama. Like you said, I have orders to oversee his safety. I would of went anyways should I of overheard anything." Nagi stated making the Hokage look at her sadly. He was very proud of how she grew up despite her circumstances. She was strong, kind and had become a beautiful women.

"Thank you. I want you to be careful. I do not want you taking unnecessary risks while doing this as you have in the past. Come back in one piece this time." The Sandaime said after he walked over to her and then put a hand on her head, rubbing it. She blushed at this as the Sandaime had always been kind to her. After the seal was removed, she had come to view him as a grandfather sort of.

"I will try… Ji-sama." Nagi muttered out but the Sandaime smiled at this.

"Run along now, child. You have to get ready and remember, come back safely." The Sandaime said to which she nodded before running out of the room, embarrassed she had said something so out of place and strange. The Sandaime went to his desk, pulling a picture of a blonde and red haired couple out from his desk.

"You would be proud of her despite the circumstances Minato, Kushina. She might still have a lot to gain towards her life but she is a bright person. She has many people to help her along her way to becoming a great person that people with one day look up to." The Sandaime stated softly at this before going back to work. Little did he know that he was opening the door fully for her future and to let the sands of time to move freely once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Maid of the Uchiha**

**Chapter 4**

"So your going?" Mikoto asked as she stared at the back of Nagi who was getting dressed in her normal but slightly strange combat outfit that she had. It wasn't anything like a ninja's or what most would expect someone to wear out into combat but Nagi made it work.

Nagi is wearing a sleeveless black top long jacket with a white border/design to it that was rather revealing and was open mostly. It revealed a good measure of her cleavage as well as her stomach, connected over her chests as well as at her bust leaving a small section over, reaching all the way down to her mid shin. It was cut into multiple pieces from waist level making petal like designs. She is wearing a black skirt with a black belt. She has black boots with metal pieces over them as they reached up to almost her knee's as she stood up from putting them on. (Look up Sieglinde from the manga series Nanoha ViVid)

"Yes. Wakasama is in trouble and while I don't want to make it seem like I coddle him, he is not ready to face someone on Zabuza's level." Nagi stated with a neutral tone as she grabbed some black fingerless gloves with metal on the back of the hand near the knuckles and reached up to above her elbow.

"_Your_ not ready to face someone on Zabuza's level despite what your record says." Mikoto countered with worry in her voice at the prospect of her fighting Zabuza. "Every time you went to help Itachi on his missions, you came back badly injured. I don't want to see you hurt badly again."

"I'll be fine Mikoto-sama." Nagi stated walking towards her as her blonde hair slowly seemed to turn black. Mikoto seemed to frown at this even more as whatever was going on with the hair seemed to make her even more annoyed and worried. "I'll be back before you know it with good news, I promise."

To Mikoto's surprise, Nagi hugged her. Now normally this wouldn't cause a surprise but Nagi was not one to make physical contact with others on her own. It was always the other person who started the contact and it gave Nagi the permission to reciprocate and touch them. She usually only was able to touch Itachi without permission but never touched others without their expressed permission.

"Come back safely." Mikoto muttered to her as all her fight on the matter disappeared and Nagi just nodded to this before walking out of the door. Little did Mikoto know is that Nagi leaned up against the door eyes widened as she couldn't believe she hugged her as well as trying to calm herself down at the thought that she did something wrong.

**Elsewhere**

Sasuke was utterly pissed. Now your probably asking why he was pissed? Well, it was because Kakashi thought that he couldn't handle what was coming next. That the team couldn't handle their next opponent. Was he not strong enough, him an Uchiha and a heir to the clan?

It was a preposterous thought to even think about. It grated his nerves and hurt his pride. He was suppose to be the next in line to his great clan after Itachi. He was suppose to be strong enough to stand by Itachi's side to rule over the clan and it seemed like he had nothing to show about it.

He was not the weak little boy he was before and refused to live in Itachi's shadow forever. He would show that he was someone that people could rely on, that he could protect what he loved and be someone everyone could follow. That he wasn't just Itachi's little brother and that he needed protection from others.

He needed strength. He refused to be weak. He could finish this mission himself. He wanted so badly to prove himself and become better. To get the recognition that he should rightfully deserve. Being a Genin was a pathetic waste of his time.

All they ever did was choirs. Do this, fix that, baby sit some kids that he didn't even care for. Where was he suppose to test his limits in that and exceed them. They didn't even get training from anyone. Kakashi certainly wasn't going to help them and all he had them do was teamwork exercises.

Even this mission was pathetic. Those two missing Nin's were nothing and were weak. Was that what he should expect from Ninja outside of Konoha? Weak Chunin's and Jonin's. People that didn't amount to anything and if that was the case, how was he suppose to get stronger?

Maybe he should take that deal? The person who brought it up said that he would get immensely stronger. That he could become stronger than Itachi. He didn't trust the person though but it seemed that he couldn't get his way with things the way they are.

Another thing that pissed him off is someone close to him and what happened before he left. She made it seem like she was worried about him. He had figured out that the only reason she looked out for him was because his brother told her to. She never cared about him nor did she look at him as anything but someone her master told her to take care off.

It pissed him off that she keeps going on and on about him being careful. It was getting to the point where it annoyed him. She should take a hint that he no longer thought of her as his Sister. She was just an item that Itachi had and ordered to watch over him. She was fooling herself and everyone with how she was acting. A fake.

Itachi was the person he was starting to hate the most out of his problems. The person he looked up to the most did nothing but treat him like a child. He was the big brother and he was the little brother. That was it. The big brother protecting the little brother. He didn't need protection. He didn't need him watching over him. It was so frustrating to know that his own brother didn't trust him.

"You seem a little angry Sasuke-kun. You were great back there." A voice came from his side and he turned to see Sakura. His teammate who was pretty much useless in his eyes as she had no outstanding traits other than Chakra control. She really did have nothing going for her.

"Shut up Sakura. I want to be left alone." Sasuke growled out as he was not in the mood. The first time he could fight another Ninja from another village was just disappointing and left a sour taste in his mouth. Sakura blinked at this and tilted her head as she had no clue what was going on or why he just flipped out on her.

He had heard the whispers in the village when people thought he wasn't around or could hear him. To a lot of people, he was considered a disappointment. Someone that didn't live up to expectations that followed Itachi. His father always seemed to compare him to Itachi despite him saying to not follow Itachi.

He was too worried about the clan and fixing the damage done to that women to care about him. He doesn't even remember the last time that his father actually sat down to have a long conversation with him. The last time they hung out for an extended period of time was when he showed Fugaku the fireball Jutsu. The only person Sasuke remembered being around the most was Nagi and he found out all of that was a giant lie. He should of realized sooner with how she acted around people.

**Flashback**

A younger Nagi around the age of ten sat on the floor folding clothes…. Or attempting to at least. Her expression was blank with no emotion. She was even Chibi-fied with a frown and unmoving circle blue eyes. She raised a messy looking folded shirt to Mikoto who sat in front of her in a universal sign for she's done.

Sasuke watched from the couch reading a book and chuckled at this while Mikoto just sweat dropped. They were trying to teach her something knew and it was like teaching a break wall sometimes. Mikoto just took the shirt and reopened it.

Nagi just stood there unmoving and unspeaking as she waited for the right way to do it. She didn't even seem upset that she did it wrong. She was learning and it was expected that she wouldn't do well. She was told this after all so it was fine unless they lectured her or yelled at her for it. That's why she had supervision by someone else till she was good at it.

"Close Nagi." Mikoto trailed at this while Sasuke snorted a laugh as that was no where near as close. Mikoto glared lightly at him and he turned his attention back to his book. "Let me show you what you have to do again." She finished before folding it in front of her perfectly. "Now try again Nagi-chan."

Nagi nodded to herself as she grabbed another shirt from the finished laundry basket and tried to do it how Mikoto just showed her. She made some improvements but not that much considering. Mikoto sighed before showing her how to do it again.

Nagi just did it again after again to see if she would get it and at the last piece of laundry, Nagi had finally got it right. Mikoto smiled at this and started clapping in congratulations. "Good job Nagi-chan, your really are a fast learner and you should be proud." Mikoto stated trying to get a response from the girl to which she got a tilt of her head in confusion by this statement.

"Ne, ne Kaa-san. Nee-chan is finally done so can she play with me." Sasuke said finally waiting long enough to ask. Mikoto blinked at this and sighed before turning to her son. Sasuke was expecting a good answer as he seemed to be rather bored with just reading.

"I guess she could. I have to get started on breakfast. Don't play for too long though." Mikoto stated which got a response from Nagi as she seemed to blink at this.

"I will provide breakfast. You do not need to cook Master." Nagi said with a neutral tone to which Sasuke pouted as it seemed to him at the time that she didn't want to play games and things with him. Mikoto blinked at this before waving it off.

"Its fine. I like cooking and Sasuke seems bored. Go have some fun with him." Mikoto said in return which made Nagi tilt her head again as if she was going through things in her head. While Sasuke didn't know what she was doing, Mikoto did. Nagi is processing and going through other orders she has received to see if they went against any other as well as who they came from in terms of hierarchy.

"As you wish Master." Nagi responded in her neutral tone like always before getting up and turning to Sasuke. "After you Wakasama." She said with closed eyes and a slight bow to her stance. Sasuke whooped and ran towards the back door with Nagi following closely behind him at a more leisurely pace.

Mikoto chuckled at this before going into the kitchen. Not even five minutes into starting to cook, Sasuke came running back in dragging Nagi who still had on the same expression. Sasuke looked utterly worried by what happened as well as panicked.

"Kaa-san…. Nee-chan…. Nee-chan." Sasuke started to get out to which his mother blinked in confusion as Nagi seemed alright at first glance. She looked the small blonde over and everything seemed alright until drops of blood came from her hand.

Mikoto looked and noticed that Nagi's hand was burnt and cut all over. It looked like she had grabbed a low powered explosive tag and it went off in her hand. Mikoto instantly grabbed the first aid kit and went over to her. "Nagi-chan, are you ok?"

"Yes, is there a problem?" Nagi responded more confused then anything. She didn't even care in the slightest that she was injured and both of them wondered where she got that pain tolerance from.

"What happened?" She asked back to them but Sasuke was to choked up as she started to wrap Nagi's hand and apply ointment.

"Wakasama was practicing with some Kunai with practice tags on them. One of the strings snapped upon his throw. It was about to hurt him so I grabbed it to protect him. It will heal fast anyways so I do not mind." Nagi stated with perfect tone and the only thing that showed that she could still feel pain was the small twitch as she applied the bandages and ointment.

Mikoto sighed as she wrapped up Nagi's hand. Even if Nagi was immensely responsible, she did get hurt like this on occasion. Even if she didn't mind, it happened enough. Five minutes out of her sight and something like this happened. She couldn't leave them alone could she?

"She'll be fine Sasuke. It will just hurt her moving it but it will heal. Knowing her, by the end off the day. Always " Mikoto said in a reassuring tone to which Sasuke nodded. He turned to Nagi and bowed his head.

"Gomen, Nee-chan." He said in a low tone as he looked away from her.

"It is fine Wakasama. My Masters and Goshujin-sama would be saddened if anything happens to you. As long as you are fine, nothing else matters to me." Nagi stated and Sasuke looked up to her with a shocked look. He had interpreted that as she cared about him and worried about him rather than trying to appease her orders and masters.

"Nee-chan, thank you." Sasuke muttered out as he held onto her maid outfit.

"You welcome, Wakasama." She responded accordingly back to him.

**Flashback over**

Suddenly, he was pushed to the ground as something flew over his head. The sound of something heavy went crashing into a tree soon followed. Sasuke couldn't make it out as he had someone rather heavy on him and he wasn't about to use his strength to get them off him.

"Get…off." Sasuke growled out as the person still laid over him. He wondered why the hell the person was still on him. He wasn't dead if the heart beat was anything. What was the person doing and who the hell was on top of him? he was about to kick the person off of him when the person got up.

"Sorry Sasuke." The person said and he knew it was Kakashi. The tone was serious and he wondered what was going on. He had been so in thought that he wasn't paying that much attention to what was going on. "Now, actually pay attention to what you are doing because we have company."

So we were under attack but the question was by who? If he had to take a guess that it was a Jonin and a mist-nin judging by the last people they faced. He really wondered who they were going to face as there weren't that many Mist-Nin that he could think about.

Sasuke looked up as his heightened hearing picked up someone almost silently landing on the metal sword. He blinked before smirking. Could this day really get any better? Finally a real challenge. The person on it was strong, that much he could tell. His mere presence just gave off strength. A worthy challenge.

The other two on the team wouldn't be much help and they would only get in his way more than anything else. This man was his to fight and he wasn't about to let anyone else on his team have. He went to move forward but was stopped by Kakashi.

He growled as Kakashi ordered them to get in a defensive pattern around Tazuna. He did not like this as this man would bring out his full potential and allow him to see the height of his skill as of right now. He needed to know if he was strong or not.

Sasuke watched as Zabuza talked about how he wanted to kill the old man as well as beat the Sharingan, which just made him tense at the word. Seriously, how did Kakashi have the Sharingan or did he somehow know about who Sasuke was?

Suddenly, mist clouded his vision and he groaned loudly. Seriously, it was getting worse now because he wasn't that good at tracking. Had Kakashi not stopped him, he could be figuring out his limit. Now it would just be harder to find him and show him his power.

Sasuke stopped whatever thought of fighting he had as something rooted him to his spot. A feeling in his gut made him want to turn around and run far. He had felt something like this before and even then he was scared for his life but it was nothing like this. No where even close to this.

What was Kakashi doing? How long had it been already? Why was he cowering in fear from killing intent? Wasn't he trying to prove himself if he was acting like a child and wanting to run away? How could he become stronger if he was scared of the first serious fight he could be apart of?

"Well it seems one of you is going to die as a pathetic waste of space already." Sasuke heard from in front of him and looked up to see the enemy Jonin in front of him. He heard yells from Kakashi which seemed muffled but he wasn't paying attention.

'_Move…. Move…. MOVE BODY._' Sasuke screamed out in his head but it was no use in front of the first massive amount of killing intent he had ever felt. It was so dark and menacing that he was rooted. He watched as the mist Jonin lifted his sword over his head and he closed his eyes, bracing himself for his impending death.

It never came and the feeling of killing intent disappeared. He could move again. Sasuke opened his eyes and his eyes instantly came into contact with someone's back. Long black hair filtered into view. A black color he had seen once before and that were in two pigtails.

He instantly could tell who this person was. "Nee….san…." Sasuke muttered out as he couldn't believe it as relief settled into his body. He should feel angry that she was babysitting him again but he just couldn't be made. He was safe.

Nagi was here holding the massive sword back with one hand, gripping the blade tightly. The mist nin was shocked that the power behind his blow was held back. Nagi clenched her hand, cracking the sword almost instantly. She looked over her shoulder to Sasuke and smiled kindly and reassuringly.

"I'm glad your safe Wakasama. I will end this shortly." Naruto said with a chipper tone that just made Sasuke relax visibly despite the situation. She turned towards the nin and glared at him as he let go of the sword, jumping away. She crushed the sword in her hand and it became water. A white aura of chakra appeared around her as a pressure crashed down onto the field. "I'm going to break you for trying to kill Wakasama, Zabuza."

Everyone shivered at how she had said that sentence while Zabuza glared at her. "The Dog of the Uchiha." Was all Zabuza said as he released his Chakra again for the second time in the last half hour. He wasn't about to let this bitch be the end of him. If he could beat Kakashi, she would be easy. Problem is, how was he going to hold Kakashi and fight her because a Bunshin will not do?


End file.
